Parent's visit
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: Chrno and Aion get a visit from their parents, and brings a couple of problems. Bad summary I know... I guess you just have to read it to know more. Please review. a little CxR
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another little One-shot of me ****^^ I hope you'll like it. **

It had been a peaceful day until Aion suddenly decided to let out a big, loud, disgusting burp. Rosette grimaced "You're so gross!" she snapped, making the white haired teen smirk "Thank you dear!" he replied proudly.

Rosette huffed "I can't believe that thing is actually your brother Chrno." She said to the teen with purple hair next to her.

Chrno was too absorbed in the TV, his arm draped around the girl's shoulders "I love you too hun." He simply replied, not removing his eyes one second from the screen. She rolled her eyes and bonked him on his head "I was talking about that thing next to you, which unfortunately has to be your brother." She grumbled

Chrno blinked, then turned his face towards her "Did you say something love?"

She let out a frustrated growl and crossed her arms "_Men!_" she grumbled, confusing the purple haired teen further. Aion started to laugh, though not for long. The telephone suddenly started ringing loudly and he tiredly got up.

"Yo!" he greeted whoever it was in the other end. Suddenly he paled "Oh no I-I-I meant "Good day!" Heheheheheheh..."

Rosette blinked, she had never heard Aion that nervous. It was silent for a while, then Aion spoke again "No we're absolutely fine... no we're not hanging around with that kind of girls... no not guys either... WHAT???? No I mean... of-of course you're welcome... when?" the blonde heard him curse lowly under his breath. Then he tried to prevent whoever was on the phone in coming. As far as she could hear that didn't work.

"Fine... yes see you tomorrow then... bye!" he hung up with a deep and depressed sigh. He trudged back to the couch where he let himself plop harshly down onto it "We're so dead bro!" he muttered dramatically "Start digging your grave..."

Chrno blinked "Huh? What's up?"

"Guess who just called..."

"Who?"

"Mother and Father are coming on a visit tomorrow... and you know what that means..."

Chrno blanched and cursed. He let his head fall backwards and onto the backrest "Why didn't you tell them off?" he grumbled annoyed "How are we supposed to clean up this mess in that short time?"

Rosette leaned on him and asked "What is with your parents?"

Chrno lift his head and looked at her seriously "First of all they are very snobby... They send us money for the living..." he explained "They expect us to be perfect gentlemen... with great notes and a perfect lifestyle... the total opposite of what we are now so to speak, and if they find that out, they'll refuse to send us the needed money... and maybe send us on a school for real gentlemen."

Aion nodded "And just look around-" he pointed at the clothing spread out over the floor, the many empty beer bottles and the thick layers of dust on every shelve and the TV and all the other chaos. The smell of manly sweat wasn't very nice either. Aion rubbed the bridge of his nose "-it looks as if a bomb has exploded here... it will take weeks to clean this dump up..."

Rosette got up "Then let's start as long as there is time for it," She said and held up a fist "Get your lazy butts out of that couch and get on with it."

Aion sighed "I guess your right Rose... let's get to it bro!" Aion agreed, getting up from the couch as well and then stretching widely. Chrno nodded with a sigh "Alright... where to start?"

Rosette took a look around "Aion, you take the kitchen... Chrno you make the bottles disappear and I'll take the living room... when we're done with that, we take the rest." Both boys agreed and started the big task. Aion grimaced as he saw the big pile of unwashed dishes. He noticed a piece of an old pizza; something green and fuzzy already appearing on the surface "Ew Yuck" He found some rubber gloves and put them on.

Chrno found a big plastic bag and started filling it with old and new empty bottles. It was harder said than done. Some of the bottles were broken and the little shards lay spread out over it. He too pulled on some gloves and started working "This will take forever..." he groaned, taking a look at the almost impossible mission he was on.

Rosette was cleaning off the couch table and the other furniture. After a while she came to a drawer, all drawers were pulled out. She started pushing them back in from the top, but suddenly something caught her eye in one of the last "What the hell..."

Chrno had heard her and stopped cleaning "What's wrong hon?" he asked "Is something wrong with Aion's drawer?"

Rosette stood and called "AION YOU AREN'T A TRANS ARE YOU?"

Chrno's eyes widened in shock "He isn't... is he???"

They heard something crash in the kitchen, before Aion appeared from it "What the heck are you saying??? How can you think of that?"

Rosette pulled out something from the drawer. It was a bra "The drawer is full of those." She replied "You aren't trans are you?"

Aion blinked, then started laughing loudly "Nope, this is my beautiful collection." he said with much proud

The blonde's eyes closed and she gritted her teeth "Your... c-collection?" she ground out anger audible in her voice. Chrno immediately started cleaning again; he knew what it meant when she was like that. A Atomic-Super- Noogie attack was never far away then.

"GOSH YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!!!" She yelled and filled all the bras into a big garbage bag. Aion was horrified "HEY, LEAVE MY STUFF ALONE!"

A smaller quarrel emitted (can you even say that? -.-) Aion trying to snatch the bag out of the blonde's hands, which she wouldn't let go off that easily. Chrno sighed and headed over to stop the fight. He took a hold on both Rosette's wrists and said "That's enough; we don't have time for this you two." He pecked her on her cheek and gave Aion the damn bag "At least hide it somewhere where mother and father won't find it." Soon after they were cleaning again.

After an hour they were only half done. They all collapsed on the couch. The bottles were gone at least, and the dirty dishes were now clean. There was no dust on the cupboards, drawers and other stuff anymore either. Aion smirked "You should stay with us as our cleaning lady Rose!" he teased. The next thing he knew was a big lump forming on his head "Dumbass!" she grumbled annoyed.

Chrno took a look at the watch "It's almost four..." he said, then placed an arm around the blonde's shoulders "Hungry?"

She relaxed "A little... I want lasagne." She replied, smiling pleadingly at the two boys. Aion rolled his eyes "You're always hungry girl," he mumbled "I bet you were a horse in an earlier life."

Chrno immediately tightened his grip around Rosette's shoulders "WHY YOU..." she snarled, her eyes burning with rage. The purple haired teen wasn't able to keep her back; she tackled Aion to the ground and started giving him one of her famous and feared Super Noogies. Chrno sighed and rubbed his forehead "This is going to be a disaster..."

**AN: I guess this is going to be more than only a One-shot... -.-**

**Oh well ^^ I have time...**

**I hope you liked the first chapter ^^**

**Until next chapter then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Clean up the bathroom!" Rosette commanded the lumpful white haired teen, making him scramble off and into safety. Aion was muttering something under his breath, which Rosette luckily decided to ignore. She ordered Chrno to take care of the bedrooms. He nodded and hurried away.

Aion poked his head out from the bathroom with a scowl "And what, may I ask, are you going to do?" he covered slightly behind the door, when the blonde threw a rather nasty glare at him "I am going to control if everything really is cleaned."

"Since when is it important for you that it's clean here?" Aion grumbled "You never cared before."

"Since I know that if this dump doesn't impress your parents, my boyfriend will be send on some school for spoiled brats." She replied "So get a move on and scrub the bathtub, I want everything sparkling clean."

Aion grumbled something about that she was rather acting like some spoiled brat. Rosette threw a brush at him and satisfyingly heard a muffled "OW!" from the bathroom. Suddenly she heard a loud crash coming from the bedroom "OH DAMMIT!!!" Chrno cursed.

"What's up?" Rosette asked as she took a look into the room. A big dust cloud was hanging lazily in the air and the purple haired teen was on all fours. Her eyes widened at all the stuff covering the floor "When was the last time you could see the carpet in here?" she asked with a frown. Chrno looked thoughtful "Let's see... that was four years ago."

"That's when you moved in." she pointed out.

"Exactly!" he grinned "I never thought the stuff would attack me when I open the closet though... What a mess..."

"Want me to help you out a little?" she asked, though not really looking forward to rummage through all of the stuff. You never knew what horrors could be hiding in that pile after all. Chrno smiled and shook his head "Nah, you go control, I'll do it."

She shrugged "Alright, but please be careful okay!" she leaned down to peck his cheek quickly and then walked out the room "Of course! But remember... if I don't survive this... I always loved you!" he called back and started his new mission. The blonde rolled her eyes, but still couldn't hold back a smile from appearing on her face.

Rosette walked past the bathroom, where a cursing Aion was scrubbing the toilet with a funny grimace. She could smell something foul she didn't want to know what was. Suddenly Aion pulled something out of the toilet bowl "Ah... I was wondering where I left that pair!" he grinned and held up a pair of very wet undies.

Rosette grimaced and got a bad feeling to her stomach before she hurried off, not wanting to see what else he would find in that place.

On first look the kitchen looked ok, but when the blonde moved further into the little room, she found out how horribly wrong she was "To think that I actually have eaten food from this place..." she once more got a bad feeling in her stomach. Everything you would first look at was fine, but when you stepped closer and looked into the corners and closets, you would as well notice that Aion hadn't done it as thorough as he should have.

She walked over to the sink and looked down at the floor. Her eyes widened immediately and a loud shrill scream escaped her lips. Chrno burst through the door and looked around bewildered "What's wrong hun?" he asked worried.

The blonde pointed at the corner. Aion appeared a few seconds after "Sup?" he asked, too taking a look around for dangers. Rosette took the opportunity to bonk the white haired teen hardly on his head "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D CLEAN THIS PLACE YOU DOOFUS!!!" She yelled, and for good measure bonked him once more.

Chrno moved over to the corner and looked down. Four giant cockroaches were creeping around on the floor. He grimaced and looked at Aion "You know... you're as miserable in cleaning as I am in dancing ballet..." Chrno commented "Did you know we had a big bug problem?"

"Yea go on... just team up on me!" Aion huffed and stepped over to look "Can't be that ba- ZOMG!" after that he hurried into the living room to the phone.

Rosette and Chrno stood in the door watching him "What are you doing?" the latter asked.

"I am calling an insect killer!" Aion replied "I want those creatures out of my apartment immediately!" he dialled a number and waited. Rosette closed the door to the kitchen "What is in there, stays in there!" she mumbled "Why haven't you noticed before?"

"The garbage hid it too well." Chrno mumbled "And to think of, that I have really eaten food from that place... I don't want to think about it... what else could be out there..."

Twenty minutes later the called "Insect killer" had arrived and was now in the kitchen "You better leave this apartment for a couple of hours." The man said "The poison isn't too good for us humans... and you better buy a few new groceries," he added "I wouldn't want to eat something from that place... It was a real nest out there."

"Yea... let's go." Aion said before they all four left the apartment.

Chrno got an idea "We could go buy some new clothes," he proposed "I am not so sure that Mother and Father like our party/sport/stuff clothes... and besides, my only formal clothing is uhm... eaten by moths."

Aion agreed. Rosette beamed "I need something beautiful!!!" she grinned. Chrno looked down at her "I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear!" he smiled flirtatiously. The blonde smiled back and leaned on him "Thank you love." Aion smacked his forehead "Not now please!" he pleaded "I had enough of that mushy stuff since last evening!"

"That was just innocent cuddling!" Rosette huffed.

Aion snorted "Suuure it was."

The three soon arrived at the mall. Rosette hurried around between the stands with clothes. The boys were to find something first. She decided to help Chrno in finding something "Here try this!" she called, making him walk over and take whatever she had found for him.

He went into a dressing room and came out a little later. He was wearing (I am not going to explain the clothes into details -.-) a black thin jacket, a red T-shirt underneath and a pair of dark red trousers. Rosette nodded "It suits you!" she smiled.

Aion didn't agree "That's not you at all." He said and continued looking.

The purple head shrugged "I'll take the trousers and the shirt then." He said and hung the jacket back. Aion found something almost similar, only that his was light colours. A white shirt with grey trousers.

It took a little longer for the blonde to find something "How about this one?" she asked as she stepped out from the dressing room for the umpteenth time. Chrno smiled tiredly like all the other times "Could eat you raw!"

She turned to look at the mirror "I don't know... don't I look a little fat in this?"

Aion was fighting back a nasty comment "Just buy it already." He bit out between gritted teeth.

She spun around "You know what? I think I want some jeans instead... I am not really the dress type am I?" she grinned at the two boys "Wait here I'll be right back! I think I saw this really cool outfit over here!" she called and jumped off to another place. Both boys groaned "It's the last time I go shopping with a girl bro! And I mean it!!!" Aion grumbled and rubbed his eyes.

Chrno looked at him "Just wait till you get a girlfriend... it won't be the last time." He shut up as the white head glared back at him "Just ruin my life will you!"

"Sorry!"

**AN: Well... that was part two ^^**

**I hope you liked it... **

**I think this was my last chapter before holiday ^^ I go away for a week, so I won't have any time to write. **

**Until next chapter ^_^ **

**I wish all a nice Easter Holiday X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"So you promise to come back tomorrow and assist us right?"

"Yes Chrno, I promise. I know how bad you and Aion are in the kitchen." She grimaced at the memory of the cockroaches. Chrno hugged her "See ya tomorrow then hun." He pecked her lips and watched as she walked out.

Aion sat in the clean couch as he came back in. He looked like a wreck "This... was the most horrible day in my life." He whimpered. Chrno chuckled and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. They had removed the dead vermin and this time cleaned it thoroughly.

"Wasn't that bad!" Chrno replied "Would have been worse, had the apartment been bigger than this."

"Right you are... it was still hard enough as it was though and the shopping gave me the rest."

"Pip squeak!" Chrno muttered and downed the contents of the glass.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Aion got up and stretched "Night." Then he walked into his room and let himself plop backwards onto the new clean bedcovers. A relaxing smell of lilacs made him fall asleep right away, clothes and shoes still on.

Soon after Chrno walked to his own room. He was too met by the nice smell of lilacs. His clothes for tomorrow were hung over the back rest of a chair. He smiled softly, just before he lost balance and fell onto the bed; his eyes closed immediately.

The entire apartment was soon filled by loud snoring.

Chrno woke up the next morning when someone banged viciously loud on the front door. He heard Aion's door open. Aion was cursing, still half asleep. Then a female voice echoed throughout the whole apartment "Don't tell me you're still in bed!!! Do you know how late it is? Go to the bathroom and change right now!"

Aion replied with a low muttering groan, before he trudged into the bathroom. A little later the sound of running water emerged from the inside.

"And don't fall asleep and drown in there!" Rosette called after him, before she marched right towards the other boy's room "Chrno, get out of bed!" she yelled "I can't believe you're still asleep." She walked over and pulled back the curtains; letting the light brighten the room.

Chrno groaned and buried his head under the covers "Not now hun..." he mumbled. Rosette glared at him, her hands on her hips. She stepped over next to the bed and with one hard yank; she flung the covers off of him. He groaned again and covered his eyes with his arm "Why are you so cruel?" he grumbled, squinting against the too bright light.

Rosette sat down on the bed and started pulling something out of the bag she had with her. Chrno got curious and crept closer so he could at what she had there "What is that?" he asked. The blonde put the bag down and held two long boxes in her hands "I bought you something." She told him and gave him one of the boxes "It's a tie, I thought that since your parents are so snobby, this would help to make a good impression on them."

Chrno grinned and leaned up to kiss her cheek "Good idea hun... there is just one problem about it though."

"What problem?" she asked curiously.

His grin widened "I have absolutely no idea on how to bind such a tie..."

The door to the bathroom was opened and Aion stepped out. His white hair was wet and he was wearing his new clothes. He still hadn't buttoned the shirt "Next!" he called and walked into the kitchen.

Chrno took the cue and walked into the bathroom. The water once more started running from inside.

Rosette walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. She was wearing her new clothes too, but felt a little uncomfortable in that fancy stuff. She preferred a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She had even bothered to wear earrings today.

Aion came back out after starting the coffee machine. He sat down next to the blonde and just stared out the window.

"Morning!" Rosette said.

"Mornen." He grumbled in reply.

"Are you angry?" she asked.

"Yes." He grumbled again.

"Why?"

"Because, because of you I have sore muscles and sore feet." He grumbled once more and crossed his arms "I almost didn't come out of bed."

"You're such a pip squeak; Chrno didn't seem to be sore at all." She grumbled.

"Well he hasn't got as many muscles as me." He heard a little "_Ding_" telling him the coffee was finished. He struggled up from the couch and headed back into the kitchen. He decided to ignore the glare coming from the blonde.

Fifteen minutes later Chrno came back out. He had his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He sat down next to Rosette and smiled at her "Hey you're wearing earrings today." He pointed out surprised. Rosette ignored the comment "Chrno, tell your brother he's a wimp and a whippersnapper."

"Hey!!! Don't call me a Whippersnapper!!!" Aion yelled from his room, thus starting another quarrel.

Chrno was used to the bickers of them, so he simply took his cup of coffee and enjoyed it.

After the bickering had ended, they walked to the grocery store to buy something to eat. When they then came home after that, it was about twelve ó clock.

"They'll be here soon." Aion said as he took a look at his watch "Gawd I dread for this."

"Relax bro," Chrno said calmingly "It's only for a day, and I'm sure my Rose will be a great help."

"Or a great disaster." Aion grumbled. Unfortunately for him, Rosette heard that and tackled him with a Super Noogie.

"AAHHH THE HAIR, THE HAIR!!!" he wailed and struggled with all his might. Chrno pulled Rosette away from him and sighed "It will be a disaster, when you continue to be like that." He told them annoyed "And then I'm sure we'll be send to some kind of school or academy for Gents."

Rosette's eyes widened "Noooo... then I wouldn't have anyone to annoy!"

"OH what a horror." Aion growled sarcastically and stomped into the bathroom to brush his hair again "And I just got it so silky smooth too." He muttered under his breath "Now look what that little B**** did."

"I HEARD THAT YOU '_BEEP'_!!!" an angry female voice yelled, making the white haired teen cringe and grit his teeth.

Chrno rubbed his forehead "Oh geez... Father would have given us the most horrible spanking with his walking stick had he heard that." He mumbled. Rosette stepped over to him and looked up at him "Why aren't you doing anything when that stupid brother of yours insults me?" she asked annoyed, crossing her arms.

Chrno draped an arm around her in a silent apologize. She leaned into him and added "And when did you want me to meet those parents of yours anyway if they hadn't decided to come?" Chrno froze. She felt that and turned a glare up at him "You did want me to meet them didn't you?" she asked, this time sounding stern and demanding.

He leaned down and kissed her "I love you too hun!" He grinned, hoping that when he played stupid, she would simply forget about the question. The outcome of that was a hard bonk on his head. She huffed and marched away from him.

"_Women!_" he grumbled, rubbing his poor abused skull.

_DING DONG!!!! (What a melodious doorbell..._**xD**_)_

All three in the apartment froze at the sound. Aion stuck his head out from the bathroom, a comb was hanging from his long silvery mane "Oh no..." he whispered in horror "They're here!!!"

**AN: Oh the horror... lol XD **

So they have finally arrived ey? Now we just have to see what will happen ^^

I hope you liked it ^_^

Until next chapter!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"Oh no… They're here!!!" in three seconds everyone was running around frantically. Rosette helped Chrno with his tie, Aion was closing his shirt and got help for his own tie, then Rosette and Chrno placed themselves next to each other in the living room.

"Remember, we're gentlemen and a gentlewoman." Aion whispered loudly.

"There is no such thing as a gentlewoman you doofus!" Rosette hissed back in the same whisper.

Aion was about to reply with something nasty, when Chrno cut him off "OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!!!" he hissed, making Aion grumble something, before turning towards the door, where the ringing got more and more impatient.

"AIO-POO!!!" a loud female voice yelled, just before a gawk and a yelp echoed from the door opening.

"Pffft!" Rosette was about to burst into laughter, but the appearance of a big man with long white hair stopped her. He was wearing a military uniform with many medals on it. In his hand was a black cane and his long hair was pulled into a low ponytail. The man had a short silvery beard and looked almost like the Santa Clause.

A little woman emerged from the door next. She had her arms firmly around Aion's arm and had a great, big, bright smile on her lips. She had short purple hair. She was wearing a skirt, a shirt and a brown jacket. She smiled even brighter when she saw Chrno "Oh my little Chroni-poo!" she smiled and almost ran over to give him a hug.

Rosette almost flinched, when she felt the big man's eyes examining her.

Chrno broke free from his mother's embrace and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. His Mother looked at her "Is this your flame?" she asked, her small violet eyes checking her out from top till toe.

"Yes Mother, this is Rosette Christopher." Chrno introduced with a smile.

"My name is Millie and this is my Husband Joseph." The little woman introduced back. Rosette nodded "My pleasure to meet you!"

(I am now going to call the parents by their names -.-)

Joseph went over to stand in front of them. He stood straight and looked at her again "So... this is your "Flame" Chrno?" he asked, making Chrno nod.

Aion snuck into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Does she have healthy teeth?"

Rosette made a strange face at that question. Chrno nodded.

"How about her legs? Are they strong and healthy too?"

Chrno frowned "Father!!!" he grumbled embarrassed "This is a human girl! Not a horse!!!"

"I knew that!" Joseph huffed "I just want the best of the best of the best for my son."

Millie giggled "Joseph has been riding and interested in horses since he was young," she explained to Rosette "He was part of the Royal Guards." She giggled again "He always calls me his little pony."

Chrno face-palmed "Mother, I don't think we should know that."

In the same moment Aion entered from the kitchen "So, who wants something to drink?" he asked with a smile, placing a tray with four glasses on the table. Rosette looked at him "You forgot one glass." She pointed out "We're FIVE people here."

Aion shot her a glare "And she calls me a whippersnapper." He mumbled, but smiled brightly as he noticed his parents' eyes on him "Oh yea," he grinned "Stupid me to forget." Then he hurried off back into the kitchen. He returned a couple of seconds later, before he sat down on one of the chairs. Millie and Joseph sat down in the couch. Chrno and Rosette stood leaning against the wall.

"Stand straight boy!!!" Joseph suddenly snapped, making Chrno whimper and stand straight as he was ordered.

An awkward silence engulfed the room, making three of the occupants feel quite uncomfortable. Millie just sat there with a bright grin and Joseph looked at them with his stern eyes. It stayed silent for about ten more minutes, as Millie suddenly sighed.

"So," she began, her smile widening slightly "When am I to expect my first Grandchildren?"

Chrno, who had been taking a sip of his drink, spit it out in an instant "W-W-Whut?!?" he spluttered

"Well, I hope that girl at your side is respectable enough to bear my Grandchildren."

Rosette had turned a dark red colour, and Chrno had almost reached the same colour. Chrno waved his hands in front of his face with a sheepish grin "Of course she is, but I think it's faaar too early to be thinking about that now." he said. Joseph clanked his cane into the floor "She looks good enough to breed with."

"But only if she isn't some stray one." Millie added "She has to be respectable and truthful."

"FATHER!!! MOTHER!!! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THIS!!!" Chrno burst, while Aion had turned himself towards the wall. The white haired teen fought a hard battle in keeping back the fit of laughter to escape from his mouth. His shoulders were shaking strongly.

"I'm going to start making dinner." Rosette said and hurried out of the room and into the safe kitchen "That's a good girl... she knows where she belongs in the household." Joseph said with a proud smile "Nice done Son, you have trained her well." Was the last she heard. She had heard enough until now and wasn't interested in more like that.

Aion turned back, his eyes full of tears of mirth in his mauve eyes. His fun stopped though, when the eyes of his parents suddenly were resting on him instead "What about you son? Have you found a good strong mare? You _are_ a great stallion after all."

Both teens in the room shook their heads "Father, you can't compare a girl with a horse!" Aion bit out "And no, I'm still single."

The talk went on for three hours. Chrno was beginning to get worried about the blonde, who still hadn't reappeared from the kitchen. It was soon lunch time. Aion had served them some cookies and stuff, while Chrno had served them a glass of wine and some coffee.

They hadn't been in the kitchen themselves; Rosette had reached it out through the door for them. Chrno got up and excused himself as he walked over and into the kitchen. She had prepared the ingredients for dinner, now it just needed to be made. He found her looking out the open window.

"Hey... what's up?" he asked as he walked over to her "Why don't you come back to us?"

"I can't stand them." She said openly and crossed her arms "They're horrible."

Chrno chuckled "Yea, you try living with them for seventeen years." He said and walked over next to her. He pecked her cheek "You'll make it... I need you to be with me when they're here... I don't like being alone with them either."

"Fine... but I'll disappear again as soon it's time to make dinner." She huffed and let him lead her back into the living room, where Aion was almost suffocating in embarrassing questions. He gave the couple a relieved smile as he saw them and said "I just told Mother and Father about your job at Burger King." A smirk spread over his face.

Rosette glared back "I don't work at Burger King and never did!!!" she growled "Maybe I should tell your Mother and Father about that remarkable hobby of yours though?"

Aion's smirk faded "You wouldn't!" he hissed into her ear.

A smirk of her own played its way over her features. She just loved the feeling of power of this puny creature "I will... unless you become my slave for three weeks." She whispered back to him.

Chrno started telling the parents about the decorations and pictures hanging on the walls.

"You'll get back for that Miss Christopher," Aion whispered "I could tell many more and more worse things about you... for example that you...-" he whispered something into her ear that not even I the Author could hear (Or write for that matter -.-)

Rosette's eyes widened "This means War Aion!" she hissed, a deep blush covering her cheeks. Aion's smirk returned "So it does my Dearest." Aion replied.

**AN: ... did you like this chapter? I don't know if I did... **

**Oh well ^^**

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**** Last chappie XD **

**I am writing a lot lately ****^^ I'm full of ideas.**

Time passed by slowly. Every minute one of the boys had to commit face-palm, or tell their parents to stop asking such questions or say such things. Their mother was now asking Rosette out. The questions were like this:

"You're not going to use my Chrno as a tool to get to money for drugs are you?", "You're not going to cheat on my Chrno are you?", "You're not some girl from the streets who earns her money from old men are you?", "You're not going to take all my Chrno's money and then disappear out of his life as soon as he runs out are you?" etc...

Rosette answered every question with an "Of course not Ma'm!"

Chrno held her hand in a warm grip. She was happy he was there, or else she would have made a run for it long ago.

Aion took a look at the watch. What wouldn't he give for a bottle of beer right now or a girl... that could also do it.

"It's time for dinner isn't it?" Joseph asked, also looking at the watch. Rosette sighed relieved. Millie smiled "Don't worry boys, Rosette and I will make dinner, you just stay here and relax." Then the woman dragged the blonde out into the kitchen.

Rosette gave Chrno a helpless look just before they disappeared into the kitchen and out of sight of the boys.

Rosette was ordered to make the salad, while Millie made the other things. After Rosette had told her that guests didn't have to make anything, which Millie said was nonsense, a strange silence fell over them, which made Rosette a little uneasy. She was sure the older woman was hatching a plot or something.

To her relief Chrno appeared a little later "Need help?" he asked. Millie spun around "You could prepare the table sweetie." She said with a great big smile. Chrno nodded and took the plates from the cupboard. He brushed his lips against Rosette's cheek as he walked by her, sure that his mother didn't see it.

The blonde smiled back at him as he exited the kitchen. He is worth fighting for, even if it means it's a fight against his mother.

"You are truly true then?" Millie asked, her back still facing Rosette. Rosette sighed "Yes, I love Chrno and would never do anything to hurt him." She replied firmly and a little tired.

Millie turned to look at her. She was about to say something more, when Chrno came in again to get the glasses and the other things. He smiled once more warmly at the young girl, this time so that Millie could see it. She smiled "You must understand Rosette that I only want the best for my sweet innocent son... not some hussy from the street or some venomous snake of a woman... what Mother would I be?"

Rosette nodded "I understand that." She replied "_Though Chrno isn't __**that**__ innocent like she thinks..."_ she added mentally, thinking about what he did on their last party "_Nope... definitely not innocent._"

Chrno came back into the kitchen to see if the women needed help with anything. Millie smiled "Dinner is ready soon my sweetie." She said and turned back to preparing the food. Rosette felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a voice near her ear whispering "You're doing well Hun."

"Thank you very much." She replied "How's the creep doing?"

"You mean Aion? He's under the table by now I think." Chrno grinned "Father can be quite a handful sometimes."

"That's his punishment for threatening me with that old thing." She grumbled "I am gonna win this war."

Chrno blinked "What thing by the way?"

"Nothing you should know." She told him firmly and smiled at him. Millie was watching them, thinking they were whispering sweet nothings to each other. She narrowed her eyes at the pair. She would still keep a close eye on that girl.

In the meantime Aion had escaped Joseph and had hurried into the kitchen where his brother was. He smiled at them as he entered; he threw a single smirk at the blonde as she looked at him. She glared back threateningly and with a swift movement turned her face back towards Chrno.

Millie grinned "Oh you both look so handsome my sweetie-poos'." She squealed and pulled both boys into a tight hug. Rosette sweat dropped. In moments like these she was very happy to be an Orphan.

Millie said that there was still some time before dinner was all ready, so she headed back into the living room. Chrno, Aion and Rosette told her they wanted to check something first, so they stayed in the kitchen.

Aion loosened his tie "This is so horrible... I wanted to go to a party tonight." He complained "I even hoped to get a girl for tonight and something for my collection."

Rosette kicked his shin "You're disgusting." She growled as he crumbled.

"Why you damn B****... how dare you kick me?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Chrno grabbed a hold around her waist, before she could do anything to Aion. He pulled her back against him "Aion, you should know better than to annoy her."

"I know, but it's so much fun to see her explode." He laughed. Rosette fumed.

Chrno sighed "Well... we'll better go back to Mother and Father." He said and started walking towards the door. When they entered the living room though, the only person they saw was Joseph asleep in the chair he was sitting in. Millie wasn't to be found.

Aion and Chrno paled. If she wasn't in here, then it only meant that she... "Oh no... Our rooms..." both boys cried and scrambled off to both rooms, in which she surely would be found. Chrno's room was empty, making Aion blanch even more. Chrno sighed relieved; it seemed she had taken Aion's room first.

Rosette smirked smugly at the white haired teen as she walked over to Chrno.

Aion almost tripped as he ran towards his room. He had hid his collection under his bed... She mustn't find it. He stopped in the doorway, and to his great dismay saw how Millie pulled out a big black bag from under the bed.

"MOTHER!!! NOOO!!!!" He cried and jumped. It all went like in slow-motion as he sailed through the air and landed right in front of Millie on top of the bag. Chrno and Rosette reached the door as Millie jumped away and the contents of the bag flew out of the bag.

All in and outside the room were staring wide eyed at the contents. Millie was obviously speechless. Chrno was pale as a ghost and Rosette fought a hard fight against the urge to laugh. Aion stood and wordlessly started to collect the small items, before his mother found her voice again.

Chrno whispered to Rosette "Come on hun, we better leave." But Rosette didn't want to miss this for anything in the world "Chrno no, I have to see this." She whispered back.

Aion was done and put the bag back under his bed.

"A-Aion..." Millie began with a very forced smile on her lips "W-What were these doing i-in your room?"

"What do you mean Mother?" he asked innocently, a big grin covering his face.

Millie stomped over and pulled the bag back out "I mean these." She told him "What are they doing in your room?"

Aion most of all wanted to sink into the ground. He cursed lowly under his breath and glared at the smug looking blonde at his brother's side.

"Aion-poo... please tell me why these are lying in a bag under your bed."

"They're not mine!" he exclaimed "I have never seen them before."

Rosette rolled her eyes.

Millie turned towards Chrno "Chrno-poo... do you know where these come from?" she asked calmly.

Chrno shook his head; he couldn't hand out his own brother. Millie sighed "Whose room is this?"

Chrno and Rosette both pointed at Aion and Aion pointed at himself. Millie nodded her eyes back on the white haired teen. Aion loosened his tie with his index finger "Alright Mother... I confess... these are mine."

Millie gasped "Why? Aion you... you know you can tell me anything if you feel bad." She said "If you feel it would be easier to be a woman then...-"

Aion slapped his forehead "No Mother, it's not what you think."

"Then explain everything to me."

Aion started to explain, and the more he told, the wider did Millie's eyes get. She had never believed that her oldest son was such a man.

Suddenly a tired, annoyed voice spoke from the door "Is dinner ready yet, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Millie turned towards Joseph and explained everything that had happened while he was sleeping. A long moment of silence filled the room. The tension was increasing and Aion got more and more nervous.

Then after ten minutes, Joseph let out a loud laugh. Millie dropped her jaw at her husband's reaction and asked him what was so funny. Joseph grinned widely and placed a big hand on Aion's shoulder "The boy is just like his father." The man laughed and slapped the shoulder hardly, almost making Aion fall forwards onto the floor "Tell me boy, how many do you have?"

Millie gaped and was all speechless "J-Joseph... what..."

"Millie, go prepare dinner. Boys, come here."

Rosette had never believed this about Chrno's father. This caught her totally off guard, and by the look of it... Millie as well. The older woman stepped out of the room in a stunned state. She headed for the kitchen and started bringing food into the living room.

Rosette decided it was better to help her, before she dropped anything.

The rest of the evening passed by without any tension. Joseph was explaining and telling stories, while Millie only nodded once in a while. She lightened up, when Joseph whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle. Rosette only caught the word Pony.

After some dessert, Joseph got up and told them it was time to say goodbye. He wrapped a hand around his wife's waist and they both said bye to their sons.

Joseph turned to Chrno just before exiting the door "Make sure to make a collection of your own son... and start with her." He whispered, Chrno blushed "DAAAD!!! Stop saying such things!!!"

The older man laughed and soon they were gone.

All three teens let themselves fall onto the couch with a sigh "Finally..." Chrno said and closed his eyes.

Aion took off his tie "You can say that again bro... now..." he got back up and took the phone, dialling a number. Chrno and Rosette looked at him "Who're you calling?"

Aion didn't answer and instead waited. A young woman picked up the other end "Hello."

"Yo there beautiful..." He whispered seductively "Don't make any plans for tonight, 'cause the big A is coming on a little visit. Just make sure you're 'ready' for me when I arrive. I'm a little impatient."

Rosette face palmed as she heard the giggles from the woman Aion was talking with "Chrno, I can't believe that thing is actually your brother." She grumbled "He's such a perv."

Chrno smiled at her "And what are we going to do tonight?"

"Not what your brother is going to do, that's for sure." She grumbled.

Chrno laughed "I didn't have that in mind." He pulled her against him "I was thinking about something a little more romantic."

She smiled and kissed his lips "I heard there should run a great movie tonight on the telly, how about you make us some popcorn and we watch it."

"Ok." He agreed.

They said bye to Aion as he announced he was going out to make his collection bigger. Rosette told Chrno that she couldn't believe that his oh so strict father was as big a perv as Aion was. Chrno shrugged "I didn't know it either... it's kind of creepy to actually think about..." he sweat dropped "Now I understand why we weren't allowed to go down into that room in the back of our basement when we were kids..."

"Your mother seems to love him anyway though..."

"She must have been the last one........ I wonder what they're doing now..."

A couple scenarios ran through there heads.

"ACK GODS NO!!!" both cried out in unison. Chrno hurried into the kitchen to make popcorn and Rosette started to look for the right TV channel. That thought was too horrible to think of.

**AN: Weeellll... this was the end of "Parent's Visit"**

I hope you liked it ^_^ and thank you very much for reading ^^

**Until next chapter of one of my other fics.**


End file.
